Warrior
by fabuleux
Summary: After Clary died in the Mortal War, all Jace could think about was her. And ever since Beth's parents were killed, all she could think about was revenge. And of course, Jace is living with Beth's godparents. But she's not as bad as he imagined. In fact, she's the opposite of bad. Jace Herondale never thought he could fall in love again, but things change everyday.


**Hi there! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the absence, I've just been so busy!**

**Anyways, if you want to get a feel of Beth and Jace's relation, listen to the mix on 8tracks, called "love takes your choices away", by pleasebreathe. It's a Clary and Jace mix, but it's amazing! Xx, Leah Kay.**

The snow fell heavily from the New York skies, dusting the frosted grass and iced roads with a fine coat of white powder. As she walked, the white ice stuck in her light brown hair and on her dark eyelashes. Beth glanced down at her white gloved and green army jacket, tightening the garment around her shoulders. The clothes were not only a method of warmth, but also a method of concealment. Under the jacket, the gloves, and the tight black leggings were black marks inked up her arms, legged, and chest, also known as runes in the world of Nephilim. Elizabeth had many runes placed up her body, and there was barely a bare area. Where there was skin uncovered, there were thin white scars.

The brunette teen pulled off the gloves, examining the Voyance rune marked in clear black where her pointer finger met her knuckle. It had been there for as long as she could remember, and sometimes Beth used it as an anchor of sorts. Whenever she forgot that she was a special being, something created by the angel itself, the rune was a reminded that she was Nephilim. She was a warrior.

It also brought her back to what she was searching for in the first place, the New York Institute. She had come across the ocean from London, and due to the recent passing of her parents she was invited by her godmother, Maryse Lightwood, to stay at the institute in America, instead of the London one. Maryse understood that staying in England could make the girl sad, because of the memories that lived there. The Lightwood family rarely accepted anyone into their "home" with open arms, so Liz accepted the invitation quickly. The only problem in this situation was Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. They were the children of the Institute, and they all acted like siblings even though only Alec and Izzy were related. She hadn't seen them in years, and she knew they weren't exactly the welcome wagon.

As Elizabeth rounded a corner, the glamour peeled off, and the Institute came into view. The girl took a deep breath as she approached the church like building.

**XxX**

"What do you mean, she's coming _here?! _I don't have makeover materials ready!" Isabelle screeched, jumping up off the couch. Jace rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't going to need it, Iz." Alec whistled.

"Why would you say that? Of course I'll need them." Isabella retorted, following her brother's gaze, and her jaw fell to the floor.

Standing before the group was a tall girl, with boots that added to her height. She made Isabelle look like a dwarf. Her brown hair, which was the color of dark chocolate, fell in long straight sheets to her bum, and shone in the dim light of the Institute. Her skin was pale, and it made her brown eyes pop. Her skin was covered in runes, which was now visible thanks to the removal of the coat and gloves. Even Jace was impressed.

"What was that about giving me a makeover, Iz?" Her voice, which was musical and had the familiar drawl of a child who had lived in London, was amused, her plucked eyebrows raised and a smirk playing on her bow shaped lips.

Isabelle squealed, and ran over to her god sister and wrapping her in a hug.

"Honey, do you have boys at your feet? Because you are _hot." _Izzy exclaimed, and Liz barked out a laugh.

"Not really." Jace's golden eyes and Beth's hazel eyes met, and she winked, earning a smirk from him.

"Upstairs, my room, five minutes." Liz nodded as Isabelle hurtled up the stairs, leaving a grinning Alec and an impressed Jace.

"Well? Are you two going to hug me or just sit there like useless statues?" She opened her arms, and both of the boys laughed, standing up and hugging the girl. She hugged Jace first, his elegant hands placed on the small of her back, and when they pulled away, Liz was surprised to notice that neither her or Jace _wanted_ to let go of one other. And then she was thrown over Alec's shoulder, and her god brother carried her away. Liz rested her elbows on his shoulder blades, smirking at Jace as she was carried away. The boy winked at her, brushing his tawny hair out of his eyes.

**xXx**

"ALEC! PUT HER DOWN!" Isabelle yelled, as Liz was cracking up still being held hostage by Alec.

The older boy shook his head, spinning around in circles quickly. Beth screamed, banging her fists on the male Shadowhunter's back. Finally he gave in, dropping the girl. Thanks to her Shadowhunter reflexes, the teen landed flat on her heels.

"We're sparring tomorrow, Alexander." Her hazel eyes narrowed, playfully crossing her arms.

"You're on, Elizabeth Darcy." He laughed, flitting out of the room. He had learned as a child that Beth hated being called by her first and middle name, and he knew it would aggravate her.

"Sit down, missy!" Isabella ordered, and Elizabeth obeyed. She plopped down onto her god sister's black satin comforter, looking around.

"What in the Angel's name happened down there between you and Jace?" The fierce female crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow. It was identical to the motion Beth had made earlier. The English girl's pale cheeks flushed with a light pink, and she pretended to be interested in the rune on her hand.

"That was something called a hug, Iz. It's something two friends do when they haven't seen each other in over five years." Liz shrugged, looking around the room.

"I hug my brother all the time and we have _never _hugged like that. That was not a friendly hug, Lizzie. That was way more!" Isabelle bounced on the bed excitedly, using the name that Elizabeth allowed only her close friends to use. If anyone else ever tried to call her Lizzie, they would regret it.

"I'm serious! It was a simple hug. Now drop it!" Liz crossed her arms, a stubborn look on her face. Isabelle looked her god-sister dead in her brown eyes, and the girl replied with a simple cock of her eyebrow. The girls used to have staring contests all the time when they were smaller, and some things never change.

Isabelle's eyes twitched slightly, and the female blinked finally, earning a smug look from Liz.

"You win this time, brat." Izzy sniffed, and Beth erupted into giggles.

**xXx**

Later that night after Alec had shown her to her room and she had been settled in, Liz felt homesick. So she brought herself back home with the only way she knew how: training. At the London Institute, there was a state of the art training gym, ending with a foam pit and a wall of trampolines and harnesses. She loved the trampolines, and she could practice all her different flips and tricks that she knew that could be used in battle.

She changed into a neon green sports bra and a grey t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and orange compression shorts. She tied her shoes in double knots the way she always did, and grabbed the blue iPod off her bed. All she needed to do was actually find the gym.

Liz jogged down the hallway to Alec's room, knocking lightly. She heard a heavy sigh and a groan before she heard the familiar voice of Alec grumbling, "Come in."

She pushed the door open, spotting Alec and another boy. This boy had black hair that had glitter gel in it, which was odd for a boy. His eyes were lined with blue liner, and they reminded her of cat's eyes.

"I'm interrupting something, obviously." She retorted, running her hand through her high ponytail. The stranger glared, rolling his eyes.

"And you are?"

"Elizabeth. You?"

"Why should I tell you? You're supposed to be dead, little girl."

_**Review, please! **_


End file.
